You're Making It Hard To Breathe
by ANewTimeHasOvercome
Summary: Just a one shot deal and my first story ever. Draco and Hermione get serious. Things heat up by the fireplace. Some Sexuality.


They lay facing each other, just gazing. Long glances before shy words. Heat shot between them, warming the air under their blanket. "Goodnight hermione", his breath was hot on her face, sweet with alcohol. "Goodnight". Eyes fluttered shut as his arm snaked around her waist. She pressed herself to his gorgeous body; his palm spread flat against her back overheating the skin underneath. Her hand fumbled its way over his hips to rest on his back pocket. His head dipped to kiss the bottom of her neck, encouraging the fire growing between them. He pushed himself up on his elbow and moved her onto her back. Deep colored eyes swam before her in the spinning room. She giggled inspite of herself and he smiled back at her.

She trailed her other hand inside his shirt to feel the smooth skin of his chest. His hand gently moved against her stomach, moving her shirt against her skin. He laid his hand against her heart and it leapt to meet those strong fingers. She could feel his breath coming quicker. "Can I touch you?" his eyes pleaded and her eyes rolled in pleasure as she took his hand and lead it to her breast. He clumsily rolled it in his palm through the soft cotton of her shirt. "Please kiss me..." she breathed. Somewhere his lips found hers in a delicate touch. She gently nibbled his full bottom lip tasting him. He found the bottom of her shirt and raised it so skin-brushed skin. Tiny sparks flew from her skin to his fingertips and all of her senses came screaming to life. Her back arched to meet his motions and he began to explore her mouth.

All of his movements were agonizing and slow and tortured her. The rhythmic motion of his tongue against hers, his mouth against hers their bodies singing with each other's energy was almost too much to bear. He pulled her shirt up and off. Silently he hovered about her taking in the amazing sense of want and need he felt for her. Her hands ran down his neck, winning more of him every second. He slid out of his shirt, lowering himself with a silent gasp as their heated bodies melded together. He could feel her hardened nipples pressing into him and he moved against her to make his body even more aware. His hot mouth gave wet kisses down her neck, across her collarbone, to the smooth skin between her breasts. The swell of her them brushed against his lips and he nibbled the pale skin. Her hands held the back of his head willing it to the spots that needed to be touched.

Her whole body ached for a different kind of touch as she moved her hips against him. He grew excited against her slow movements and savored the moans that escaped from her mouth. He couldn't believe that he was making her react this way, that he was causing this reaction in her body. He moved to fit between her legs and she moaned his name as he pressed himself hard against her. Her arms wrapped around him and she dragged her fingernails down his back as he slowly ground his hips into her. She snaked her fingers into the back of his pants to bring him harder into her. Their movements brought them slowly closer and closer to their edge. He could feel her breast moving against his chest and his hips rocked faster. She encouraged him with her moans and breathy words. She gave him small bites along his shoulder and on his earlobe. His movements became more urgent and needy. She could tell he was close and she growled "I'm going to come". It sent him over the edge and he kissed her greedily as he came against her and bucked her hips off the ground. She moaned against him and wrapped her legs around his waist as tight as she could.

Their bodies tightly wound into each other sank to the floor. Slowly and reluctantly they relaxed against each other. He held her tight against him as their breathing returned to normal. He snuggled into her neck giving her soft kisses as she lightly ran her hand through his hair. Contentment took over and they dragged themselves to the couch to sleep. As she nestled in against him he muttered "oh hermione" and was soon asleep with their arms inter linked around each other.


End file.
